Flow, Cross, Await, Sever
by EternalKing
Summary: Heroes are the most looked down upon, and most looked up to in the World. For a blacksmith, that's just fine. Combating a greater threat than even the unknown Trihexa, Heroes who fight for Humanity, and Gods who opress Humanity, must work together to fight that which cannot be killed.


Flow, Cross, Await, Sever

Shirou knew something was wrong the moment he woke up. The smell of ash and the sight of a red sky rushed him into action.

He looked to the black haired and blonde haired girls clutching his arms and knew that they would be fine if he left quickly. They would complain to him on how he just left but he was used to them complaining about what he does on a daily basis.

They could take care of themselves when they weren't fighting each other.

He pulled himself away from their warm arms, putting on his pants tied with a white sash and his red cloth to cover his left arm. He placed a large white sheet of cloth around his shoulders like a cape. Positioning his katana at the side, he was ready.

He traversed the forest they camped in, following the smell of prana and smoke, which was inevitably followed with the sound of fighting.

It was a large town, he wasn't sure what it was called, but it was only due to not being fully modern and being so out of the way that he called it a town.

Luckily, the cathedral was still standing, likely the result of Heaven's magical blessings. Because it was the largest building, he climbed up with the magical runes at the bottom of his steel shoes ensuring he wouldn't fall.

The situation seemed especially clear to him as he tried to get to the top. A town besieged by magicians, because the smell wasn't sinful enough to be Devils, was likely because they made a deal with someone, be it devil or human, and chances were the church had what they wanted in their possession.

This was the real reason why most Magician Orders were renounced by the Church. It wasn't that they hated magic, no they had their own magical sects, it was because Magicans were greedy, and found that devils and fallen angels were the most likely to give them what they desired.

Unfortunately it was because magicians were happy to be used by the not as respected factions of the Bible that the current peace was on a string.

Shirou shared the Church's sentiments to the magicians, but not their detest. He was just worried that if war broke out again it would not be safe for anyone. The first war was staged mostly around what acted as Europe, back when the world was greatly distorted due to God giving all the pantheons their own [Territory] which led to the original implication that the world was flat.

Because of God, who manipulated the textures and layers of the world, each [Territory] was completely cut off from the other.

However after the first war, Gilgamesh, enraged at the Gods who uncaringly took away the life of his only friend, led a revolt with humans alongside other heroes who felt the same; including Karna, Heracles, Perseus, Achilles, Galahad, Isklander, Rama, Fionn mac Cumhaill, Scáthach, Romulus, Atilla the Hun, Nobunaga, Solomon, Masamune, Muramasa, and Jesus Christ, in order to take away the territories controlled by the Pantheons. With the sword of Rupture, [Ea], Gilgamesh reverted the [Territories] back to the {Truth} and so the distortions were shattered and the world was be returned to its primordial state. Afterwords they imposed [Ancient Rules] upon the Gods, keeping them from interfering with Mortals as they once did.

With the Three Factions of the Bible being spread throughout the world being larger yet weaker, there was no doubt that it would be worldwide chaos, especially when the humans would fight back against the gods once more.

If such a thing ever happened, it would be humans who would be the last ones standing, Shirou just didn't think it would be worth it with all the life that would be taken.

He gazed over the town, hoping that whatever group of magicians that accepted their request weren't stupid enough to accept one that could cause another war.

He summoned with a magic circle his black bow and notched a normal arrow.

The magicians and exorcists were fighting, it seemed that the civilians were hidden somewhere, likely the church, as nobody was seen running. Luckily there didn't seem to be any bodies on the ground, but the purple flames he saw rising in the distance would change that if he didn't act quickly.

He joined the fray, unleashing a fast arrow that saved a blue haired girl from a man that was aiming at her back.

She hadn't seemed to notice this, nor did anyone else, but they did notice a hail of arrows incapacitating the magicians.

The exorcists were confused at what was happening, but were emboldened by his assistance. Their morale was at its highest since the magicians sneak attacked.

Leaving the exorcists to detain the magicians, he switched his attention to the greater threat.

He turned to see just what he expected, a woman in her early twenties with short hair adorned with ribbons on the sides. She was wearing a purple gothic lolita dress that matched her hair color. Her sharp features and dark eyes made certain that no fool would look twice at her.

He would have groaned if the situation wasn't so serious. The girl either tries to kill him or rape him every time they meet. He was destined to attract troublesome woman. Even the gods he's met were fascinated to the point they assumed he was cursed.

He couldn't avoid her either. His stronger projectiles would either destroy the town beyond the church's ability to repair it or kill the exorcists, something he'd prefer to avoid for multiple reasons.

He stayed on the roof while dismissing his bow. Walburga was too proud to have bothered to pay attention to her followers, there was no way she knew he was even there. Just like her sacred gear, any obstacle that comes in her path is unimportant and useless. Nothing could withstand her holy flames and as such she found that the only thing she cared about was the pain that comes with fire.

But her fire was nothing to him, not in comparison to the flames of that hell.

The moment Walburga arrived on the battlefield a few exorcists set out to stop her. Their weapons were easily identified. [Excalibur Destruction] and [Durandal], [Excalibur Mimic], [Ascalon], Holy Knuckle and [Excalibur Blessing]. He admired the differences between their weapons and his own.

The girl he saved earlier, Xenovia Quarta, had gleaming tomboyish blue hair, wielded her two large swords in both hands, yet she was clearly unsuited for it and her offense would be easily predictable.

The girl the same age as Xenovia was Irina Shidou, and her chestnut hair was completely down and slightly dirty. Her excalibur was transformed into a black katana.

The man known as Georgio had flowing brown hair that sat atop his armor. His golden holy sword poised to attack.

And finally was the purple haired woman Martha, who had her glowing sword strapped to her back as her gauntlets were ready to enhance the angel beating style passed down to her. Whereas the previous two girls held black exorcist attire, Martha had a white outfit that slightly showed off her [Natural Body].

Shirou shook his head at this bad luck. If he wasn't careful those last two could apprehend him since he didn't want any trouble with the church, especially this early.

While Shirou tried to decide what sword would be right for the situation, the fighting below had already begun.

* * *

"Big sister!" Xenovia shouted. Her swords were in the air and she brought them down to the ground.

"I know!" Golden light blessed her holy swords and they crashed into the ground. The earth ruptured upwards filled with light and shot to the enemy magician.

"How naive." The sacred gear user waved her hand and purple flames rose from the ground to crash into the light.

The two destructive forces cancelled each other, leaving the ground a scorched ruined mess.

Walburga gave a smug look, curling her shapely lips. "Is that all you got? I didn't put much power into that."

Xenovia merely trembled with a frown and raised her swords once more. Durandal's destructive power triumphed over Excalibur Destruction, but her lack of control over both meant that their full power could not be tapped into.

The power to naturally wield Holy Swords was wasted on her, who could not understand how to use them. Both Vasco Strada and Griselda Quarta could not help but have low expectations despite constantly advising and encouraging her.

For Xenovia, who could just barely take pride in the single fact that she can wield Holy Swords, did not want to disappoint them.

However the fact remained, Xenovia was unskilled, unbefitting, of these amazing swords.

And Walburga realized this as well.

The flames piled up beneath Xenovia, and she was so startled she could only stared down in surprise. But she was not alone, and so a silver roped latched around her athletic waist and pulled her out just as the purple flames erupted. She flinched at the heat of the fire, but was still unharmed.

"Be more careful!" Irina slightly chastised her partner.

"Walburga is a S class threat! Do not think it will be easy to defeat her." Martha said giving a hard look.

"If this battle is out of your lead simply leave it to us." Georgio said.

Irina looked over to Xenovia, while the Japanese girl would have liked to help in some capacity, she didn't want to be a burden, but if Xenovia stayed, then she would too in order to help her partner stay alive.

"We will not run from a fight." Xenovia declared.

"No, but you will run to your death." Martha gave her 'the eye'.

Shrinking down, she compromised. "Fine. Irina and I will simply be supports."

She was completely ignoring the fact that neither of them could reliably support anyone in battle.

Martha shook her head, but there was no time to argue. "Try not to get in our way."

Georgio simply smiled lightly, but readied himself.

"How adorable. I hope your little plan works out for you." Walburga said to them as if they were children.

Xenovia and Irina ran off to separate sides.

"Hm. Look at you all. Desperately running around me like ants. It seems I must teach you lot a lesson."

A rush of flames shot out from her back, pushing away Georgio who had appeared behind her.

He didn't often curse, but this was a time where he would. Unlike his ancestor, Georgio didn't have the fighting ability to face up to a high level threat like Walburga who matched up to high tiers of other species. He was merely skilled in Ascalon and gifted physically. Neither of which could help as Ascalon was a mere holy sword with the ability to slay dragons and as Walburga used magic to ensure that she was fast enough to react to even satans and seraphs even his speed was nothing even if his armor kept most of her flames from injuring him.

But he didn't intend on staying idle.

Irina took the opportunity. "Don't underestimate a Holy Sword Wielder!" Her katana shifted and turned into a long spear. "Yosh!" It soared through the air only to land in the ground as it was dodged.

Georgio rushed to Walburga, feeling Martha's blessings upon his armor.

"When will you learn." She flicked her hands, sending flames toward Georgio.

"But we already have." The flames slipped past him upon contact with his armor as if a river around a stone.

Georgio crashed into her. As they landed on the ground Walburga shouted in anger.

"You cur!" From her fingertips flames pushed her away, only for her to stop as a whip attached itself to her ankle from the ground. "Urgh!" The sharp pain from the stop and the burning feeling led her eyes to-!

"Sei!" Suddenly Martha's fist came crashing into Walburga's face and forcing a tooth out as she bounced off the ground.

While Martha didn't claim to be as strong as her ancestor, it was apparent that her strength still had the force to injure a dragon.

The sadist grit her teeth and tried to compose herself while on the ground. The surroundings were blurry, and everything was spinning. But she knew she had no time to lie down.

"Yargh!" Xenovia appeared from above, crashing her holy swords into Walburga.

An explosion of light covered them, and Xenovia slid out from the smoke.

"D-did we get get her?" Irina was hesitant to celebrate.

"You filthy WRETCHES!" The smoke cleared, and Walburga gained purple tribal marks around her skin as her anger and power both doubled.

"I'll destroy your very souls!" Her white eyes began to burn. Flames leaked out of her eyes and wrapped around her curves. Fire consumed her body as she shot towards the exorcists.

She was intercepted by Martha who's gauntlets were reared to punch.

"You're lucky my dragons ain't here to crush you!"

Martha punched Walburga in the face once more, only for the flames to stop her fist. "So even my fists can't blow past it!" She felt the flames press against her fist unevenly. Rather than say it was an iron wall, it was more like like the wall conformed to the shape of her fist before stopping it.

"Sister!" A wave of light crashed into Walburga, but fell apart in the purple flames that only grew.

"Fools. My flames consume All!"

A purple dragon of flames smacked aside Martha. It's body was unevenly made of flames and had no clear details aside from being western and having red eyes.

"That's-!" Georgio shouted as the dragon was launched by Walburga to turn the exorcists and magicians to ashes.

He immediately left to save them, only for Walburga to suddenly appear in front of him. She punched him and the flames rocketed across his armor, melting it only a millimeter, yet even that was a feat.

"How!"

Walburga's burning body had calmed, yet intensified. Her destroyed clothing showed her upper bare body. The new tattoos emitted flames just as her eyes did. "Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm like you! I'm a human with a Longinus and a magician!"

Once more, before he even knew it, faster than even a god's brain could comprehend, he was simply staring at flames. And by the time he noticed a scorching heat behind him he was pounded to the ground.

"Georgio-san!" Irina shouted.

 **"I am the fire that purges the unworthy. I shall consume the weak in my judgement. I am the Empress of Holy Flames! [Incinerate Antiphona Calvario]!{Blazing Verdict of the Cold Queen}"**

A monster of flames, just like the dragon, towered over them. It twisted and crackled until its form stabled into a lion. Beneath it was Walburga, who's body flames stretched out and fed the lion. The air was thin, the ground, melted. Even the church itself was straining against the Balance Breaker. Aside from the Queen of Flames, everyone was sweating vigorously. The town was luckily large enough that the forest wasn't near.

Martha froze. She knew Walburga was dangerous, but this was par past the information they had on her. Could this be related to a string of problems her friend was having? Walburga's monster flame was one thing, but holding it up as well as the overwhelming flames emitting from her body was terrifying and new. It was as if her power doubled, no quadrupled.

They had no way of fighting this.

The lion clawed at them.

Martha turned her back to it instinctively. A white translucent shield shielded them.

"You can only make so many of those worm!" She was observant, and right. The flames of [Incineration Anthem] especially when wielded by Walburga could not be stopped. The only reason it didn't flood over them was that Martha was expending a large amount of light energy creating a dense shield over and over again every second, forcing the flames to move inches at a time.

But the fact remained that it was moving. The flames ate away the light. It was slow burning, but one could see each particle of light be consumed.

A roaring flames were deafening, but two sounds just barely overcame it.

The consecutive clopping as if a hammer to the ground.

And the roar of a dragon.

A large white horse rammed into the burning queen, her flames disconnected to the lion which now froze.

Then a giant turtle with a tail and six legs blew past the lion's legs allowing the horse to run underneath and pull the believers of God away. It had a look of rage as it's claws seemed to shine and it's horns seemed especially menacing.

"Bayard!" Georgio sounded incredibly joyful. Bayard was a magical horse that once rode for Saint Georgios. It was nearly whimsical, or mostly whimsical, never really allowing Georgio to ride it unless necessary.

It pushed the man away and looked to the angered woman.

"Tarasque! You were able to make it in time!"

Once known as the Evil Dragon Giant Iron Armored Dragon Tarasque, the son of Leviathan tormented those on the land and sea until one day falling in love with a Saint.

And thus as another Martha was born, he decided to protect her as he once did many years ago.

"You think your pets will keep you safe!" The flames connected her to her beast, and she fed it even more until the lion was the same size as the church whereas before it was merely half of only it's height. Landing on top, she looked down upon the weaker humans.

"RAAAARGHHH!" Tarasque tackled the false beast and hid in its shell.

"Sei! There's nowhere to run! {Iron Fist Holy Judgement}!"

Tarasque was blown past the lion, dispersing its flames with the force of Martha's punch.

Irina sent Mimic in the shape of a whip towards Walburga only for it to rebound off returned flames the moment they were dispersed.

They realized quickly that as long as Walburga was connected to her lion it would never disappear.

They would have had a better chance if Walburga stuck with the dragon form. Even if it was false, it would have been enough for Ascalon to wipe it out. Unfortunately they saw that Walburga knew this.

The lion gave a roar, only instead of sound waves it was inferno wisps.

The world slowed.

Martha's eyes were wide. It was impossible for her to stop so many. Before it was simple, one large shield for the flames. But the shield could only hold. Against these large bullets with flames the same quality, no, higher quality, she had no hope of shielding against them with one large shield repeatedly made. They would simply pierce the light. Tarasque spun out from the flaming limbs. It would not make it in time for the others, but hopefully Martha and her three friends would be saved.

Irina was in the process of making Mimic into a large shield to cover them. But it was a slow process and wouldn't be done by the time it hit them for it never came across her mind to turn Mimic into anything but a weapon.

Xenovia slammed her weapons together pointing at the hail of fire. A potent wave of light shot out but the flames simply poked through it.

Georgio was being pulled atop Bayard into the flames. Both hoped their magical protections would save the others. Georgio may have had simple highly blessed armor, but Bayard had the ability to negate a lethal attack, and hopefully [Incinaration Anthem] didn't overwhelm it.

The exorcists and conscious magicians prayed for a miracle.

But they didn't need to pray. They needed but open their eyes.

"Failnaught set: [Fantasia of Lamentation]!"

Blades of wind sliced away the flames.

"How!?"

More than mere blades of winds, those blades were instead sonic vacuums. And so the flames which fed on its surrounding were encased in that which they could not consume.

"[Hrunting]!"

Faster than even the bullet wisps, a red projectile slammed into Walburga's flaming body, blasting her off her lion.

A young Asian male nearing the end of his teens with burning red hair and gold eyes landed in front of them. His hand was on the butt of his katana.

His target got up, and her clothes were even more ruined, showing off her fuming tribal tattoos.

"Aah! Shirou-kun! Both my heart and body are heating up for you!" Walburga's attitude took a complete 180. She grasped her cheeks in a flush and spoke in a higher pitched tone. Even as she laid on the scorched ground she cared not that he just tried to maim her.

"You!" Martha looked surprised to see him, and her eyes showed that with him around they likely stood a chance of beating the witch.

"Sorry it took me so long. Had to take care of that fiery dragon."

Walburga was squirming and grasping her bare body. The flames grew just as the heat in her core did. "Aah! Even though you came to attack me... the thought of being able to kill you..."

Shirou moved his hand to the hilt of his katana.

"It just makes me feel so...GO-" she inhaled and tipped her head. "AAAAH!" With a sound that Shirou despises hearing every time they meet, her passion and anger fill her flames as they grew in size and became sporadic as well as gained a lighter shade.

"I-I'm conflicted on what to feel." Irina absentmindedly said. On one hand she wanted to turn her head away from the sight of the- the- she couldn't think of anything other than sinful woman's pleasure or pain- but the gravity of the raging flames kept her aware.

"Move!" Xenovia instinctively shouted at the male slightly older than her and Irina.

The Inceration Lion dove for Shirou, leaving wisps behind as Walburga's flames were feeding it everything she had.

"|Control the World's Flow| !"

With an unsheathing slash, the Incineration Lion was forcefully dissipated like a firework.

"!" There was not a single person who witnessed that who did not get shocked. The flames which burned all in a beautiful sound was vanquished.

"Sorry Walburga, but I'm not going to play around."

"Hehehehehehehehe." Walburga could only laugh with her eyes closed. Once they opened, her hungry eyes showered exactly how they felt.

She was jetted forward with flames boosting her from the back. A fiery claw replaced her hand as she struck forward at Shirou's throat.

"Hm." Shirou tossed his white cape and it blocked Walburga's vision.

She swept it aside and was momentarily surprised that he vanished.

"|Disrupt|." Katana still in hand, he slashed once more from behind her.

With the flames around Walburga lessened, Shirou found himself more willing to get close to her. He felt his swords core pulse once more as it did when he first used it in battle.

He shot forward with his katana, as it neared Walburga he prepared to shift the blade to hit her with its back...only for her to vanish.

'So I didn't take away enough of her power.' He thought. He looked for her, but found that he didn't need to as a lightning bolt struck him.

"Sh-it!" He stuttered in pain.

He was forced to take a knee as he was continuously charged by a lightning bolt still attached to him.

Walburga abused her flames to a stunning degree of advanced proficiency, but that did not mean she could not wield other elements in an advanced way as well. She was a Top Magician for a reason, even being able to learn Quick Teleportation, a magic circle only comprehensible to those on the level of Merlin and Morganna.

Her elemental manipulations would be too much for him, what he needed was a sword to negate that advantage.

A thin sword, not wielded during battle.

A tool wielded by a magus who loved |Humanity|.

Holding the ability of snatching both properties and power.

Stimulating a power wielded by the Gods with the Five Elements.

Stabbing the newly created sword into the ground, its ruby sphere on the bottom of the hilt glowed, and the lighting left him and entered the small sword.

"What is this power!" Walburga was surprised to feel an output greater than her own coming from the sword.

While it intrigued her, like everything about it's user, she knew better than to float around.

With a psychotic grin that made it impossible to tell what she was feeling other than admiration, dozens of magic circles appeared around her, shooting lightning, earth shards, water, wind, and blasts of ether. With her sacred gear, she shot bullets larger than broadswords at him as well.

Despite the rain of elemental destruction, Shirou had a hard look on his face as he pointed the sword at her while everyone else panicked.

"[Genso Tsukai no Maken]!

Bracing his arm, the [Sword of Paracelsous] swirled pure ether around it before shooting it towards the offending attacks.

"!"

The elements shot by Walburga, including those from the [Incineration Anthem] conjoined with Shirou's single shot. It's power escalated from the extra power and slammed into Walburga.

"AHHHHH!" Shouting in pain, she slammed straight into the ground, confusing Shirou.

She groaned, her breasts were planted against the ground, the tattoos had faded and her eyes were normal once more. She rose her eyes to meet his.

"Oh...Shirou-kun...you are as rough as ever." She looked at him lovingly and hatefully.

"How I wish... to...keep this up forever...but I cannot..."

Shirou narrowed his eyes before running to her, Sword of Paracelsous in hand.

She was talking slyly as ever.

Shirou knew that even for Walburga, taking an attack like that head on was foolish and unnecessary.

Meaning that she had a plan.

"If you wish to capture me...that means sacrificing them..."

He slid across the ground and turned around with wide eyes.

A large ball of flame, larger than the church, lied above it.

Knowing that defending or dodging his attack would leave her at his mercy, she put all her focus on creating that flame, dealing with the pain that would crush anyone's focus, she came up with a plan that would let her escape in a split second.

He summoned his bow and notched the sword. Upon notching it the sword grew thinner and longer, becoming almost like a spear or arrow.

"Sword of Paracelsous...[Break]!"

Surged with his prana, its power began leaking out of it as it changed. It become more elongated and spiked backwards to him, ready to soar through the air, and powerful enough to deal with the task he needed it to.

He let loose the arrow, and it spiraled through the air before shattering and becoming pure ether.

Against a fire sphere of that size, it did not accumulate the flames into itself.

Instead it set it off into the direction of his shot, away from the church, where it would vanish into the skies.

He dismissed his bow and replaced it with his katana as he shot backwards, and Walburga was gone as he figured. She was slippery despite her bold style. He was torn between sighing and groaning. Despite taking Walburga seriously he was too confident in holding her out that he forgot that he was fighting a defensive battle.

"Bless you, my friend, the civilians within the church would not have survived despite Heaven's blessings. You truly saved us today." Georgio said as he walked closer to Shirou.

Shirou reluctantly gave a polite smile. "I just didn't want leave anyone to die."

Two arms hooked beneath his arms and pulled him back to a soft feeling. He tended up, figuring he knew what was coming.

"Urgh!" He yelped in a comical way.

"My my. You didn't expect to leave easily after what you've done last time we met do you?" A ticked off voice said behind him.

"Not my fault you don't have enough restraint for a Saint."

Immediately he was lifted backwards and slammed into the ground. Still attached to the body he rolled over, taking it with him.

When they stopped, he was straddling the woman. "Do you really want a repeat of last time." He said raising an eyebrow.

Martha blushed at the memories. "Just get off me or I'll punch you!"

Having remembered how he almost died from her first and hopefully last punch on their first meeting, he followed their words.

Irina was blushing while Xenovia nodded as she simply understood that they knew each other.

Georgio simply ignored their position knowing it was nothing. "In any case my new friend, won't you stick around? Your good deeds should not be unrewarded."

Martha scoffed lightly. "This guy doesn't like taking rewards from anyone Georgio."

"Ah. How unfortunate."

Shirou bowed his head slightly. "Sorry. But please don't feel bad. I simply came to help these people. I never thought of a reward."

Georgio held his hand out. "Regardless, don't hesitate to come to the church if you need to. You'll have a friend in us."

"Ne, that's right mister. We'll pay you back for this definitely."

Shirou almost double taked at the sudden Japanese, looking to Irina he responded in kind as he shook the offered hand. "Arigato Irina-san."

"Oh you know my name?" She said cheerfully.

He chuckled. "Martha told me quite a bit of you all. Especially her adopted little sister." Although she never described their appearances or the fact they wielded holy swords. His abilities were able take care of that.

Xenovia looked away at his words. Shirou decided to help her out a bit. "She has high hopes for you. She knows that one day you'll reach heights she didn't think possible for you."

As the young girl became red, he decided to ask what was on his mind.

"If possible, could you tell me what it is they came for if you know? Walburga isn't the type to come out on contracts like these other magicians."

Georgio looked over to Martha who waved a hand. Then he informed the red head. "The magicians had come to kidnap the Holy Maiden, Asia Argento. This is not their first attempt, but it is their most bold attempt." He then looked over to Shirou's uncovered arm. "Please come with us to young Asia. She'll be able to take care of your burns."

While not wanting to burden a stranger, Shirou knew if he didn't he would have to come back to the others half toasted which would be a bad idea. They didn't like it even if he got hurt from the forges. They were too kind, not liking him in pain.

"I'll have to burden you for this." He said apologetically.

"Geez. Don't be a fool you know." Martha nudged him. "You may have refused to my invitation, and you know just how to piss me off, but you are my friend."

Given how close she left her fists to his gut, he knew better than to comment on her carefree accent that came out whenever she was around those she was comfortable with.

"Please don't worry Sister's friend. Asia is kind girl. She won't think you're imposing on her." Xenovia said.

Shirou and Georgio chuckled at the title on their way in, confusing the blue haired girl.

As the exorcists thanked Shirou on his way in, he felt a warmth in his chest, one that left as they opened the large doors leading in.

A blonde petite girl who finished healing a young man in a room of healthy people ran up to them as soon as she noticed them.

"Hello sister Asia. Our new friend here has some burns on his hand."

"Ah! Please leave it to me!" With a burning determination that looked out of place on her face, Shirou held back the desire to tease the girl who likely never experienced much teasing.

"Nice to meet you Asia. I'm Shirou Muramasa. But please just call me Emiya." He noticed that Irina and Georgio looked surprised at both names, while Xenovia was surprised at the latter. But that was fine, as he intended for them to know.

As the green glow covered his hands, he slightly lamented that he couldn't stick around and get to know the three girls and one man, but he had a mission.

As it was finished, he looked over to them. "Thank you Sister. I wish I could stay and get to know you all but unfortunately I'm in a rush with my companions who I left on my way here."

"Let me walk you out." Martha said.

"Bye then mister!" Irina said.

"It's okay to just call me informally." Shirou assured her with a smile.

Irina giggled. "Thank you then Shirou-san."

Xenovia bowed her head to him. Shirou only smirked. "Next time I come around I'll show you how to properly dual wield those two swords."

Ignoring how her head snapped at him he shook Georgio's hand and left with Martha. Asia also said her polite goodbyes as she healed the exorcists.

"You have some nice friends." He said to her.

"Can't say the same about you."

Shirou could only laugh quietly.

It was when they reached the forest did they hug in goodbye. However Shirou had one thing to say still. It was the reason why he was near the church in the first place. "|They| have begun moving. Warn the Seraphs of the upcoming conflict. They no longer have he luxury of playing it slow. Gun God and I have to deal with another problem so I may not make it in time to help."

Martha gained a serious look in her eyes at my words. "I see. You stay safe then. That jerk might cause a misunderstanding with his lack of social skills. Keep a look out for devils. Whoever's set on Asia may come looking for you."

"So long as they are a devil, even a mere holy sword shall take them down." He declared.

She smiled at his confidence. "Very well then. God Bless you and your mission."

Shirou felt the blessing attach to him. "Before I go, take this. It took me awhile, but I was finally able to understand what I needed to do to make it." A large cross appeared from a magic circle. It oozed Light just like Martha's sword. "The Messiah's staff. Just like your gauntlets, it took me a while to research what I needed but I was able to recreate the staff of the original Saint Martha to its full potential."

Martha gave Shirou another hug. "Thanks. I know I ask you too much sometimes. But ya never let me down. I know you rejected before, but are you sure you don't want to be one of us?"

"Angels are not beings who can understand humans, and the Church is an institute that will not accept my goals and methods. It's for the best if I stay away."

Shirou and Martha went their separate ways. Both hoping that they would the other would still be alive after their missions.

When Shirou came across the camp, a blonde haired female pouted at him as the black haired woman had an eyebrow raised.

Seeing how light their glares were he figured he was okay.

"Sorry, I wanted to take care of things quickly. You two would have complicated things."

An understatement. Both would have angered Walburga past his ability to handle solely from their existence and the latter was also a wanted criminal which would have caused problems with the Church.

"I wanted to Martha-neesan though."

Shirou rubbed her head. "There's always next time."

"Oh? And what about me?"

Shirou poked her neck. "You just like to cause trouble."

"Nya. Got me there."

A new voice chipped in from the tents. It was laid back and tired.

"Back from saving people hero? In that case I suppose it's time to go too since you gave your spy friend the information you needed to."

A middle aged man acknowledged his comrade's return.

"Gun God. Finally awake for our mission?"

"Oy. Give this old man a break. And I told you just call me Godo."

Shirou rolled his eyes.

"Ah that's right!"

A feminine yelp caught his attention.

"Your spy from the Grigori has called in! That man has also begun mobilizing!"

"Mattaku." Shirou palmed his head. Things were beginning to move too quickly. He already had another mission to deal with but this was serious.

"Well Hero." Godo got up and stretched. "Looks like we need to hurry things up if you want to make it in time. Those immortal beings aren't gonna kill themselves."

"Don't have to tell me that."

"Oh oh! I can move us quickly!"

A magic circle surrounded the camp.

Then one of the girls leaned into his ear.

"Let's get started on that second baby when this is all over."

Things were definitely moving too quickly.

* * *

[Territory]- Sub dimensions created by God of Bible in order to keep Pantheon conflicts to a minimum. Despite being magical distortions on the {World}, they worked similar to the different planes of the {World} such as he {Underworld}, {Heaven}, {Asgard}, and {Olympus}. However it lead to the unintended side effect of allowing the Gods full reign over the humans locked within, leading to the myths of the Gods manipulating and punishing humans to their full desire. With both time and space not working as it should, the {World} constantly fought against God's magic, forcing him to stay within {Heaven} in order to keep the magic working. Eventually the [Territories] were shattered by humans who forced the Gods into their planes.

[Natural Body]: Denotes the absoluteness of the body. Some may say this beautiful body was wasted on such a tomboy.

{World}- Separate from Earth Gods such as Gaea, it's a subconscious entity on its own working both against and with the Gods. The Gods would exert their [Divinity] to the world manipulating it and its inhabitants as if it were their own domains, but now in a time where humans deny the Gods their own [Divinity], they do not have such an authority over the {World}. The {World}'s first layer of land that humans and animals live upon turns to ruin due to the actions of the Supernatural and Humans. Thus, the possibility of the death of the The {World} exists and is greater than ever, yet such a thing perhaps, cannot happen without consequence.

{Underworld}- Originally a lone plane, it was eventually divided alongside the {World} into [Territories]. Connected to the distortions on the {World} they too shattered and the different beings who occupied their own Underworlds were connected once more.

{Heaven}- An empty plane that a young and prodigious Divine Being discovered in his youth before coming to be known as God of Bible. A large plane of Seven Expanding sub dimensions, God, who was alone, created Angels in the shape of the Humans that interested him so much in order to keep him company.

{########}- An unnamed and unknown Plane where the Gods were born in like any other species. Eventually all but one of the original and most powerful beings of [Divinity] died against a threat unknown, the young Gods who knew nothing of why they died decided to split the plane into what would eventually become their Pantheons homes such as {Olympus} or {Asgard}.

|The War between Factions|- A time where humans worshipped those with [Divinity] and fought against other pantheons. Wishing to stop this God created [Territories] for the pantheons leaving the conflicts only to internal Pantheon conflicts. However after the |Revolt| the pantheons were left weakened with their denied [Divinity] the war between the Factions of the Bible left lasting damage on them all.

|Humans|- A species originating from the {World}. A species with enough potential to tower over the Gods and their power. They once worshipped the Gods, allowing their [Divinity] to exert power. They willingly fought alongside the original Gods against the unknown threat, and later were manipulated into fighting for the young Gods. With their eyes opened by the King of Heroes, they revolted against the arrogant Gods and entered the Age of Humans. However by denying the Gods their [Divinity], over time their |Denial| closed their eyes to the what would now be named the Supernatural.

AN-okay so sorry if the terms confuse you but they made sense in my mind. [ ] are what I used for certain terms like how Nasuverse or Campione use them for Magic/skills/Noble phantasms or authorities. { } is what I used for terms that existed originally but were given a name. | | is what I used for terms that are just normal or don't always require emphasis but are important to know, you can say these ones are similar to JRPGs or anime subs when they highlight certain words or terms in different colors for certain reasons but don't always do so.

Some terms aren't highlighted like Ether and magic circles, those definitions are the same to the universes they're from, and I didn't think about doing pointing them out when there were more important stuff.

Just to note, it's strange how nobody's really noticed the Devil wanking that goes on in the DxD section regardless of crossover(even a demon among devils and beyond an outer gate lies aren't immune even if outer gate is very justified in its glorification). Most of the time the closest you get to actual conflict for the devils is when they include other factions but even then it's always up to the devils to fix things and it always goes A Ok. Like Raynare is an old ass angel since they can't just be born but her group get taken down like chumps(which is an attempt to show us that the mcs are tough when they really aren't). Even though issei was looked down upon for being reincarnated not long after he ends up being worshiped by the whole underworld.

Like in the Excalibur arc despite informing the satans both canon and fanfiction never have Sirzechs or Serafall show up in time to rip Kokabiel a new ass and instead keep it to canon or some shit despite them always showing the two satans whimsically showing up every now and again, and even when Kokabiel threatens the whole city they act as if the devils would immediately blame Heaven when just threatening those innocents would make them fall. The fallen messiah was the closest hint we got them showing up and even then it wasn't against Kokabiel, it's odd how nobody even attempts to explain the reason why they were occupied(something I will rectify when the time comes)

If it wasn't obvious, this Shirou is a Fully trained Magus Shirou. As for his past, well read and find out because it didn't have a place in this first chapter. Hopefully the harem I have planned is a bit more sophisticated then just Shirou being a hero and looking good though(. For DxD a lot of girls just fall in love for power or whatever(at least in fics) since some guys like myself don't really have a lot of imagination, but even Archer in CCC states that while a lot of women came onto him they never stuck around due to being unable to stand his ideal(speaking of CCC I'll be taking some of the elements of the female Ego theme).

While a few girls as can be seen have progressed to the point of love already, it'll be different for the rest. Walburga doesn't really count, since she'll never be joining the harem, she's just a crazy bitch who happens to like Shirou. Her flame state is a secret as of now, which is why I don't have her Sacred gear or balance breaker or anything listed at the end. It doesn't look like Rin from blue exorcist(rin's state seems more like a blue aura then like he's consumed by flames). Likewise i didn't put down any of the Holy weapons as they aren't different from canon really.

As for shirous first meeting with Martha, I'm sure it's not at all what you all are thinking, but I'll save it for later.

Obviously you also saw some things implied like Shirous names and their impacts on Georgio(a well educated man) Irina(a Japanese girl) and Xenovia(who only knew the last name due to its infamy) so nobody should be wondering why the last one only reacted to Kerry's name.

Anyways as you can see Shirou is journeying around the world so expect some fun with that, he won't really be around many of the early or later canon events since Shirou has bigger fish to fry so to speak. And hint hint. That doesn't mean the Trihexa.

Of course I do intend on letting him meet the devils, if only to help glorify them less and mess with Issei since Shirou has EX- Ranked Ero Protagonist skil. Of course I do have an actual reason but that would be spoilers. Course despite my earlier words DxD canon is both bad and good. But the fact remains that the whole dragon magnet and Boosted gear alone being strong enough to turn issei into an army killer is pretty dumb. And I don't intend on letting characters be one sided like Irina being obsessed with Issei or the hero faction being better versions of Racists. People can have more than one face.

Review, helps find my mistakes and encourages me for more. Ask questions or praise me. Rate my fic /5 if you want I promise I'll try not to get discouraged #tearsemoji. Feel free to ask questions that I'll do my best to help you understand or speculate what might happen next. Also this is why Realization was so short this chapter


End file.
